The present invention relates to a process for producing 1-bromo-3,5-dichlorobenzene which is remarkably advantageous in the industrial operation.
The 1-substituted-3,5-dichlorobenzenes such as 3,5-dichlorophenol, 3,5-dichlorothiophenol, 1-alkoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzene, 3,5-dichloroaniline, and 3,5-dichlorobenzonitrile are useful intermediates for agricultural chemicals, medicines and dyes and a large amount of consumption is expected.
The inventors have considered that these 1-substituted-3,5-dichlorobenzenes are advantageously obtained from 1-bromo-3,5-dichlorobenzene in an industrial operation and have studied the process for producing 1-bromo-3,5-dichlorobenzene. As the results, the process for producing 1-bromo-3,5-dichlorobenzene by a special isomerization has been completed.
The isomerizations of halobenzenes have been studied and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,085 and The Journal of Organic Chemistry Vol. 27, 3690-3692 (1962) wherein dichlorobenzene or bromochlorobenzene is isomerized in the presence of an aluminum halide.
However, it has not known that 1-bromo-3,5-dichlorobenzene is produced by an isomerization of monobromodichlorobenzene.